


you and me and me and you until we’ve got nothing left

by rmaowl



Series: niagara falls [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bits of fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Poor Keith, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, not as cute as the last one sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: A sudden hiccup falls from his lips, and now he can physically feel himself breaking into tiny little pieces. Tears cascade down his cheeks, melding into wild, uncontrollable waterfalls.He's fully aware of that fact that he needs someone right now, but—A soft ding from his phone catches his attention, and after a stunned second he picks it up in shaking hands.earhartwhere the fuck are you, you loser ??He makes an inhuman noise in the back of his throat, sounding wounded as a fresh wave of tears spills down his cheeks. Pidge's strange version of affection is making himemotionaland it'snot right.





	you and me and me and you until we’ve got nothing left

Keith fights to sip in a shallow breath, digging his nails harshly into his arms in an attempt to distract himself. He's trembling violently from his current seat on the filthy bathroom floor, curled into a ball in a stall corner. There's a stabbing pain in his abdomen, causing him to feel nauseated and miserable, and he's probably missing class.

He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut tightly as a particularly bad wave of pain ravages his insides. Scalding tears seep out of the corners of his blue-gray eyes. The stabbing ache manages to worsen even further, causing a choked and anguished whimper to escape his lips before he can stop it. His thoughts are quickly becoming scattered, which is terrifying to him.

As Keith mutters out shaky curses, he sounds only slightly more composed than he feels. His legs are knocking back and forth, knees banging into each other as he quakes. He feels exhausted. Why does he have to go through this? Why does he even exist?

A sudden hiccup falls from his lips, and now he can physically feel himself breaking into tiny little pieces. Tears cascade down his cheeks, melding into wild, uncontrollable waterfalls.

He's fully aware of that fact that he needs someone right now, but—

A soft ding from his phone catches his attention, and after a stunned second he picks it up in shaking hands.

 **earhart**  
where the fuck are you, you loser ??

He makes an inhuman noise in the back of his throat, sounding wounded as a fresh wave of tears spills down his cheeks. Pidge's strange version of affection is making him _emotional_ and it's _not right._

He's barely able to type out a somewhat-understandable response.

 **starry-eyed**  
this is v importang informatjonn okay

 **earhart**  
i... okay

 **starry-eyed**  
im trusting y with this

 **earhart**  
are you okay??

 **starry-eyed**  
i mean,,,, devagable

 **starry-eyed**  
debatbel

 **starry-eyed**  
fuck it

 **starry-eyed**  
i dont think i can did of sjll cid of Ngthing

 **earhart**  
you're growing less and less coherent, buddy

 **earhart**  
where are you? let's do this— whatever it is— in person

 **starry-eyed**  
bathroom

 **earhart**  
which one, idiot

 **starry-eyed**  
,,,gjrls bathroom byt scisndne

 **earhart**  
...okay.

 **earhart**  
i'll be there as soon as i can be, okay? i love you. you're going to be alright, i promise.

Normally he'd respond in some way, but right now? He can't.

Pidge is, if he's reading this right, so worried about him that they're forgoing the I-give-no-shits act.

Was he really doing that badly, even in their eyes?

The sound of a door opening causes him to look up, despite the fact that the stall he's sitting in is closed.

Was that Pidge? If it was, did they get there that quickly or did he just zone out?

"Keith?" A familiar voice calls out softly, sounding like they're trying to coax an injured and distrusting stray animal out of hiding.

Pidge, then.

Wordlessly, he swings the stall door open. He's still curled up into a ball, surely looking as pitiful as ever, along with the accompanying reddened eyes and soaked cheeks.

"What's going on? Why the girl's bathroom? What— oh, Keith," and their voice breaks. He looks up at them with a faltering, watery gaze.

"What?" He croaks out.

"Your arms. Shiro's not gonna be happy. Hell, I'm not happy. Matt's not gonna be happy when he inevitably hears about it from two separate people. Are you okay? Are you... safe? Safe headspace?"

He ignores the questions and goes straight for, "I'm bleeding."

"Yeah, I can see that, your arms—" Pidge stops talking as Keith shakes his head.

He watches their face twist into concerned confusion, then visibly morph into understanding as they connect the dots, completing the picture inside their head. Congratulations, it's a uterus.

They open and close their mouth several times. Eventually, they seem to settle on, "use the boys' bathroom if you want to, okay? Whatever makes you comfortable. Screw everyone else."

He laughs hoarsely and gives them a nod as they help him up off the floor.


End file.
